Mourning the Loss of a Freak and a Friend
by Wayfaring Snowflake
Summary: There are many different opinions and feelings in the police station about Sherlock Holmes' death. Was he a fake? Was he real? How truthful had he really been? Lestrade thinks he was true. Sally Donovan, though, thinks differently. Post-Reichenbach.


_**~~Lestrade~~**_

Never again. Never again, would I get to close a case because of help that I got from that man. Never again would I be able to put Anderson on leave from a job because he couldn't behave himself around another adult male. Never again would I hear Sally Donovan address him. _Freak. _

Of course he had been real. Sherlock Holmes was not a fake. I've known him for far too long for him to end up being a fake. Besides, his brother...his brother definitely isn't a fake. Mycroft doesn't believe that Sherlock's a fake, so I'm with him. Of course, Mycroft also doesn't believe that Sherlock is dead. _That, _on the other hand, I disagree with him on. Sherlock's best friend, John Watson, happens to be an army doctor. John Watson is the one who confirmed that the man lying on the ground in front of the hospital was Sherlock Holmes and was, indeed, dead. There is no way that a man with such closeness to Sherlock and such medical expertise could ever make a mistake like that. Sherlock Holmes was dead, and there was no way to ever bring him back.

After the case ended, and Sherlock died, the chief put me on leave. That's right. This man, basically, caused me to lose my job. I also began the process of getting a divorce with my wife at this point. What was the point anymore? They had been very unhappily married for years now – five, to be exact – and I was simply ready for a change. A change with an umbrella, if you get what I mean.

That was off track and inappropriate and unprofessional. I apologize.

My point here is that Sherlock Holmes is dead. None of us ever believed that he would kill himself, but there it is. I also, personally, feel like this simply proved his innocence, too. When we went to the top of Bart's Hospital, we found Richard Brook's – Jim Moriarty's – dead body lying there, too. Shot in the head through the mouth – suicide. Rich Brook obviously wouldn't kill himself for such a reason. Jim Moriarty, though, would. He would hold the fact that he controlled Sherlock by a few loose strings on the harp, then he would trap Sherlock in by killing himself. It sounded ridiculous, but it had to be true. It was the only logical explanation.

_**~~Sally Donovan~~**_

__The images played back over in my head. What if I had been wrong about him this time? What if he had been telling the truth? What if Jim Moriarty had actually been real, and he had trained that little girl to scream the way she had? I felt awful, that's for sure.

Never once in my life did I dream that I would be so beaten up over Freak's death. He wasn't human. There was no reason to mourn a dead robot, seeing as they wouldn't feel back. All of those thoughts and more had plagued my mind since I had seen John Watson at Freak's funeral. There was no possible way for him to be wrong, right? For Freak to actually be alive and hiding out somewhere, just waiting for the right time to come back? No, John wouldn't make a mistake like that.

John had changed, too. It wasn't a pleasant change, either. Since Sherlock's death, he had turned back into the man that he was when I had first met him. Militaristic values. Slight limp. Cold facial expressions and eyes. Nothing about this man was the man that ran around solving cases with Freak. It was incredibly sad to watch, but you can't say I didn't warn him.

Yes, I believe I have made up my mind. I had seen this coming ages ago. Sherlock Holmes was a freak of nature, and it had only been a matter of time until he snapped and killed someone himself. As it turned out, it had been him all along. Sherlock Holmes was a fraud. He had created all of the cases that he had solved using actors and his own so-called brilliance. It was even more ridiculous than simply creating cases, though, because they had died. More than one person over the course of this man's power in the police department was dead now that could have been saved had Freak not stepped in and "saved" them.


End file.
